Beyond Appearances
by Pad'chan
Summary: OS. Albus a un secret... Il aime un homme inaccessible. Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça... Slash Draco Malfoy / Albus S. Potter.


**Bonjour à tous les aventuriers qui viennent explorer cet OS !**

**Vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un pairing somme toute particulier... **_**Albus Severus Potter et Draco Malfoy.**_** J'ai écrit cette histoire pour mon plaisir -et le votre, j'espère- alors si vous n'aimez pas les écarts d'âge, ou que l'idée ne vous attire pas... Je ne vous oblige pas à rester !**

**Je ne sais même plus comment l'idée de les mettre ensemble m'est venue, tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter d'écrire, et que j'aime beaucoup cette histoire -sentimentalement. Alors, forcément, je suis un peu stressée de la publier...**

**C'est un **_**rating M**_** et je dois beaucoup de remerciements à Tigrou pour son avis et sa correction (et pour le titre, encore haha...)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**BEYOND APPEARANCES**

Assis dans un fauteuil de velours rouge, les jambes croisées et le regard perdu dans son bouquin, Draco Malfoy paraissait profiter de son temps libre, dans son luxueux manoir.

Cet homme serait bien placé pour vous dire que les impressions ne sont pas toujours les bonnes.

Le jeune aristocrate avait fêté ses quarante et un an. Bien sûr, quelques amis avaient fait honneur de leur présence, mais ils n'étaient là que physiquement, matériellement. Rien de concret.

Draco ne s'était érigé aucune construction suffisamment solide pour résister aux barrières du temps. Il avait toujours recherché les solutions de facilité, celles qui lui faisaient le moins peur. Toute sa vie il avait désiré construire un château avec des morceaux de bois et quelques larmes amères. Mais on n'allait pas bien loin avec ça, il le savait.

Les articles de journaux le savaient eux aussi. En réalité, ils connaissaient tout de lui. Ou presque.

Il y avait bien une personne qui connaissait chaque contour de son corps, chaque frisson de sa peau. Une personne qui savait ce qui se cachait sous ses sourires narquois, sous ses longs isolements au manoir.

Draco se forçait souvent à ne pas penser à_ lui _mais même des années après, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ses erreurs du passé, de chercher la faille dans leur couple, dans cet amour passionnel qui les avait ravagés comme une tempête.

Ne laissant que les débris. Ne laissant que la douleur. Et un souvenir de bonheur intense parfois…

Un souvenir dans sa douche, lorsqu'il se rappelait leurs gestes quotidiens. Un souvenir dans le lit, sous les draps qui avaient senti longtemps son odeur. Mais toujours rien de réel. Juste son imagination débordante.

Par moments, Draco se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces instants avec Harry.

Le fils Potter lui avait dit qu'il était un homme jeune et extrêmement classe - il ne croyait pas au baratin d'un gamin, à quarante ans il avait conscience de perdre sa beauté, mais Draco trouvait sa façon de lui remonter le moral amusante. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il possédait une grande fortune et qu'il ne devait pas gâcher sa vie à cause de son père. Qu'il devait aller de l'avant.

Toutefois pour Draco, le seul bien qu'il possédait n'avait rien de doré. Il avait plutôt l'odeur et la couleur d'une cigarette, celles que fumaient souvent Harry après l'amour.

Oui, quand il y pensait, ça n'avait rien d'une fortune de posséder le cœur le plus usé d'Angleterre. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt terrifiant.

**~ DM / ASP ~**

« Al, mais où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu vas attraper froid, bon sang, couvre-toi ! »

Soupirant bruyamment, le cadet de la famille Potter revint sur le perron d'une petite maison chaleureuse et attrapa la veste que lui tendait sa mère, trop soucieuse à son goût.

Albus Severus se demandait souvent pourquoi Ginny avait un tel besoin de le protéger alors qu'il venait de faire ses dix-huit ans... C'était un comble tout de même.

« Et ne rentre pas trop tard ! » ajouta-t-elle, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Albus ne répondit pas et s'enfonça dans les sentiers de neige qui entouraient la banlieue de Londres en ce doux mois de février. Il soupira en pensant que tout ce qui préoccupait sa mère était qu'il n'attrape pas froid et qu'il ne rentre pas tard. Elle ne lui demandait pas ce qu'il faisait tous les soirs.

Elle semblait lui vouer une grande confiance. Trop grande.

Albus ricana intérieurement et s'alluma une cigarette - un truc moldu que son père fumait souvent, lui aussi. En réalité, ce n'était pas par _confiance_ que Ginny le laissait sortir à toute heure. C'était par hypocrisie, une hypocrisie pure et simple.

Laissait-on son fils plonger sans jamais tenter de le sauver de la noyade ? Est-ce que des parents _normaux_ l'auraient regardé s'enfoncer dans un abîme sans lui tendre ne serait-ce qu'un doigt ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours été que le cadet transparent de la famille ? Le garçon maladroit qui cassait les verres enfant, le garçon qui ne brillait pas bien haut en études, celui après lequel sa mère ne criait pas lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise. Elle se contentait de dire, un léger sourire aux lèvres : « C'est juste Albus, ce n'est rien ».

Pourquoi était-ce de lui et lui seul que sa mère avait pitié ? James était l'aîné fier et doué en tout, le cliché du leader de famille. Un parfait Gryffondor. Ginny n'avait jamais eu à le couver d'un regard désolé et fuyant.

Lily, eh bien Lily était la petite sœur, la dernière, qu'il fallait chouchouter. Et puis Albus n'était pas idiot... Il voyait bien que Lily était la préférée des trois pour sa mère.

Ginny était née au milieu de six frères, et elle avait enfanté deux premiers garçons. Alors lorsque la fille était arrivée, elle avait été très heureuse, retrouvant une présence féminine qui lui avait un peu manqué sous son toit. La mère et la fille étaient très complices.

Il n'était pas jaloux, non, juste un peu amer. Et c'est cette froideur, ce cynisme, ces railleries que sa famille ne supportait plus de sa part. C'était son attitude « rebelle » qui l'avait éloigné de ses proches.

Même tante Hermione le regardait différemment aujourd'hui, comme s'il lui faisait de la peine et il n'aimait pas la lueur de tristesse qui brillait dans ses yeux. Sa tante riait lorsqu'il était petit, parce qu'Albus était toujours dans la lune. Mais maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, ses remarques cinglantes ne faisaient plus rire personne.

James disait qu'il avait trop déteint sur les Serpentard de son dortoir et Albus riait jaune.

Il savait bien que lorsque le Choixpeau avait choisi de l'envoyer dans cette maison, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Mais Albus n'avait jamais eu honte de montrer sa vraie personnalité et d'aller dans la maison des serpents - pas comme son père.

Quelques jours plus tôt, son frère aîné - qui l'avait ignoré dès son entrée à Poudlard, quand il avait été accueilli à Serpentard - lui avait dit qu'il avait changé. Albus avait simplement répondu qu'il avait grandi. Et c'était tout.

Grandir faisait réaliser bien des choses. Grandir faisait tomber amoureux.

Et Albus Severus tombait chaque jour un peu plus.

Arrivé au détour de la ruelle, le jeune garçon se cacha pour transplaner, avant d'atterrir dans un petit local où il enfourcha une belle moto noire qu'il fit vrombir de plus belle.

Il roula une bonne dizaine de minutes, parcourant le sentier désert d'une petite forêt et s'arrêta devant de grandes grilles noires. Il eut un petit sourire en contemplant l'initiale des Malfoy gravée en fer forgé, faite de reliefs plutôt compliqués. « _Aristocrates et sangs-purs jusqu'au bout des ongles. »_

Et pourtant, c'est justement ce qu'il aimait chez cette famille. Cette famille si différente de la sienne, tellement mal jugée, mais qui ne se cachait pas derrière une image de perfection niaise et surfaite. Si les gens savaient ce qu'il pourrait révéler sur la famille Potter... _« Des tas de détails croustillants… »_, songea-t-il avec un brin de sadisme.

Alors qu'il rangeait sa moto et passait une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, Albus aperçut un jeune blond qui ne lui était pas inconnu sortir de la maison.

« Hey, Scorpius ! »

« Al' ! Tu vas bien ? » fit le garçon en le rejoignant, arborant un immense sourire.

Le jeune Potter l'adorait : Scorpius Malfoy était une véritable flèche. Il avait un caractère de gai luron, constamment joyeux et capable de remonter le moral en quelques secondes avec ses excentricités.

Dès son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait su abolir les préjugés sur « la-famille-qui-fait-peur » et l'image fourbe et rusée des Serpentard fut vite détruite avec l'arrivée du blond fêtard et déluré.

Al avait adoré faire les quatre cent coups avec lui et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient enfreint le règlement, riant comme des fous. Scorpius n'était pas son meilleur ami - Albus n'en avait pas - mais une étrange complicité les avait toujours liés ; et être proche du jeune blond avait permis à Albus de se rapprocher de son unique but... Retrouver Draco.

« Plutôt bien, ouais. Et toi ? Tu vas où comme ça ? » dit-il en désignant la tenue de son ami. « Séduire encore une jolie fille ? »

« C'est exactement ça. », fit Scorpius avec un clin d'œil.

« Fais gaffe, tu vas finir par en devenir une à force d'en fréquenter. Et avec tes piercings et tes jeans serrés... Franchement... »

Albus roula des yeux, marmonnant des « t'es un cas désespéré, tu le sais ? », désignant également la coupe de cheveux en pétard du jeune blond, fixée avec beaucoup de gel. Scorpius lui tira la langue, goûtant à la plaisanterie.

« T'es sûr que tu ne caches pas ta vraie nature ? Un gay un peu trop efféminé ? »

« Ta gueule Al', celui qui aime se faire enfiler par des septième années, c'est pas moi ici ! »

Albus éclata de rire, se souvenant parfaitement du moment où en sixième année, il avait eu envie de confirmer ses préférences sexuelles et s'était tapé le Préfet en Chef des Serdaigle dans le dortoir même des verts et argent. Scorpius avait manqué en faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il les avait surpris.

« Ta gueule toi même, Blondie ! Retourne jouer avec tes poupées, ici il n'y a que des grands garçons, comme moi et ton père. »

« Quoi ? Parce que vous êtes pédés ? Pff... Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'ai pas peur de ce genre _d'expériences… »_, souffla Scorpius à son oreille. « Tu pourras m'apprendre quand tu veux. », ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser une main le long de la cuisse d'Albus, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Il lui donna une tape pour le 'punir' de ses bêtises et après s'être quittés en riant, le fils Potter se dirigea vers celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées, le cœur battant plus rapidement que lors de ses courses suicidaires en moto.

**~ DM / ASP ~**

Il se savait en avance ce soir-là mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Draco. Tous les soirs, son aîné l'attendait toujours au même endroit, dans le grand salon des Malfoy, plongé dans un bouquin. Son absence était inhabituelle.

Albus était aussi déçu... il avait espéré, quelque part au fond de lui, que Draco l'attendait impatiemment. C'était beau, les rêves...

Intrigué, il quitta le salon et avança jusqu'aux grands escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se demandait quelle réaction aurait Draco s'il le surprenait...

Il se ferait sûrement jeter, ils n'étaient pas complices après tout.

Au fond du couloir, une porte entrouverte lui faisait de l'oeil. _« Sa chambre... »_ Lentement, Albus y pénétra, songeant au nombre de fois où il l'avait déjà fait dans ses rêves. Le lit blanc et les couleurs crème de la pièce lui donnaient envie d'y rester pour toujours, d'y être caressé, étreint...

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule, l'invitant à se retourner. Albus sursauta violemment et tomba maladroitement sur le lit derrière lui. Il se sentit parfaitement ridicule d'avoir été pris sur le fait et se mit à rougir, à son grand étonnement.

« Je-je suis désolé… », bafouilla-t-il tandis qu'il levait les yeux.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire : deux flammes bleues le fixaient intensément, le sondant du regard. Elles étaient si proches qu'Albus put y voir des petites tâches de gris qui grignotaient le regard de Draco.

Il sentait les deux mains douces du blond sur ses épaules, comme pour le maintenir assis, et il lui semblait que l'instant durait une éternité. Draco le rendait mal à l'aise...

Puis, rompant le charme, ce dernier se releva et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, levant un sourcil sceptique.

« Alors, le gnome, j'attends des explications. Qui t'a permis de fouiner dans mes affaires ? »

Reprenant du poil de la bête, et se souvenant qu'il n'était pas un Poufsouffle, le rouquin se redressa et répondit effrontément :

« Si t'avais pas été en retard, j'aurais pas cherché de quoi m'occuper ! »

« En retard ? » répéta le blond, abasourdi. « Je ne t'attendais pas avant une heure... J'étais juste en train de prendre ma douche. »

Albus haussa les épaules et quitta la chambre, essayant de ne pas trop fixer le peignoir entrouvert que portait le blond. Ce dernier soupira, marmonnant quelque chose comme « Les Potter, tous les mêmes » et malgré lui, Albus se sentit mal.

Son père et l'ancien Serpentard avaient été amants...

Harry Potter avait eu la chance d'être intime avec Draco. Et il avait laissé cette chance filer... Et maintenant, le blond n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il détestait son père pour ça.

« Alors, le minus, qu'est-ce que tu veux apprendre aujourd'hui ? »

Albus esquissa un sourire : Draco ne l'appelait jamais « Potter ». Le rouquin le lui avait hargneusement interdit le premier jour et Draco en était resté muet de stupéfaction.

La vérité, c'est qu'Albus ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il l'appelle pareil que son père... Tous les deux n'avaient rien à voir ! Entendre « Potter » de la bouche du blond lui donnait envie de lacérer son nom de famille, de le jeter aux oubliettes.

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple sans cette étiquette.

Albus Severus Potter... Un nom pourri, un nom maudit.

Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil du salon et pencha un peu la tête en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il souffla bruyamment.

« Ce que tu veux... »

« C'est vague, ça. » fit le blond, sarcastique. « Qu'est-ce que toi tu veux ? »

Les yeux verts brillèrent d'une étrange lueur, déstabilisant Draco. C'était quoi ça ?

« Ce que tu veux... », répéta le fils Potter, d'une voix un peu plus rauque.

Le blond cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

« T'es vraiment chiant à la fin, tu sais ça ? Un vrai môme. », ricana t-il.

« J'ai dix-huit ans ! » se vexa Al. « Je ne suis pas un gamin ! »

_« Et tu pourrais me toucher pour vérifier... Si seulement tu le voulais... » _

« C'est pareil pour moi, t'es qu'un gosse. », rit-il.

Même s'il savait qu'Albus n'avait rien d'un enfant chétif, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner sur son âge... Il savait que le jeune Serpentard ne supportait pas leur écart d'âge, ça l'enrageait à chaque fois.

« Tu devrais être content, c'est mieux d'être traité d'enfant que de vielle peau comme moi. », grimaça Draco.

« T'as que quarante ans... Pourquoi tu te crois toujours laid ? » souffla Albus, incrédule.

Comment le blond pouvait être aveugle face à sa propre beauté ? Ne se regardait-il pas dans le miroir ?

« Le complexe de la quarantaine, j'imagine... Toi, t'es encore jeune, tu ne te dis pas que ta vie est ratée... »

Un sourire amer déforma les lèvres d'Al. Il ricana en pensées, car Draco était bien loin de la vérité.

« ... Tu n'as pas le souci de te demander si tu vas retrouver un amant, quelqu'un qui t'aimera malgré ton âge et ton nom. »

Quelque peu révolté par ces stupides paroles, Albus se leva souplement et se saisit du menton de son aîné, plongeant ses prunelles vertes dans le regard de loup, troublé et surpris.

Les doigts ne purent s'empêcher de glisser sur la peau du menton relevé... Effleurer ce duvet de poils blonds, indéniablement masculin.

« Je pense que tu devrais mieux regarder autour de toi. Parfois on a les choses devant les yeux, et quand bien même, on ne les voit pas... »

Et cette révélation ne pouvait pas être plus vraie aux yeux d'Albus qu'en ce moment, alors qu'il était juste devant Draco. Alors qu'il songeait à toutes les fois où il avait pleuré, hurlé sa souffrance dans les murs sourds et aveugles de sa maison. Et personne ne voyait rien... Personne...

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et comme pour se consoler, il toucha la peau de son ange, de celui qu'il aimait à la folie. Son pouce parcourut les plis de son front et les caressèrent un à un.

Il voulait atténuer les soucis et les souffrances de son blond... Éradiquer les marques du vécu. Les vilaines cicatrices.

Albus voulait pleurer dessus, comme les larmes d'un phœnix guérissaient les plaies.

Il vit alors les sourcils froncés et tomba sur un regard inquiet et rempli de questions.

« Al... Est-ce que ça va ? »

Draco tentait d'ignorer les frissons qui le parcouraient, et ces pulsations si fortes qu'elles résonnaient dans ses tempes. S'il était arrivé quelque chose au cadet des Potter, il ne se le pardonnerait pas... Parce qu'il avait promis à Harry de protéger Albus Severus quand ce dernier lui avait demandé non sans culot de lui apprendre des sorts de magie noire.

Cependant, au fond de lui, quelque chose de malvenu lui soufflait que ce n'était pas _seulement_ pour ça qu'il s'inquiétait pour Albus.

Les yeux verts le jaugèrent un long moment, incertains. Et il serrait les lèvres... Comme s'il contenait des mots. _« Non, ça ne va pas ! Je t'aime et j'en crève ! » _;_ « Appelle-moi encore Al, Draco... Ça sonnait tellement moins banal dans ta bouche... »_

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Draco commençait à paniquer face à cette larme qui avait glissé sur la joue d'Al.

Le jeune Serpentard ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses et Draco le savait fort, mentalement. Il avait une image qu'il gardait constamment, avec ses railleries, ses œillades noires, sa ruse et ses taquineries. Les vrais sourires étaient rares chez le garçon et encore plus les larmes...

Une idée saugrenue chemina dans son esprit, assombrissant ses yeux de colère.

« C'est à cause d'un garçon ? Il t'a fait du mal ?! » cracha-t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda.

Le blond se surprit lui-même ; il n'avait pas contrôlé sa voix...

Mais il savait qu'Albus était complètement homosexuel et un peu trop libertin aussi - une nuit, un partenaire. C'était Draco lui-même qui l'avait aidé à faire son coming-out auprès de sa famille, en public. Et depuis, dès qu'il avait une « histoire », le blond devenait un peu son confident...

Mais c'était juste de la curiosité, bien sûr. Et de l'amitié - bien qu'ils n'étaient pas amis non plus. Qu'étaient-ils réellement ?

Al secoua la tête, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les questions du presque papa poule. Il venait juste de réaliser que Draco ne l'avait jamais regardé comme un amant potentiel et qu'il ne le verrait jamais ainsi...

Le blond ne poserait jamais les yeux sur lui. Il n'était qu'un môme.

Plus que jamais, il aurait voulu être Harry Potter... Connaître quelques secondes de gloire... Quelques regards d'amour...

Draco sursauta lorsqu'Albus s'accroupit à genoux devant lui, ses deux mains quittant son visage pour se poser bien à plat devant lui, sur le sol. La tête baissée, il offrait à l'ancien Serpentard la vision la plus « faible » de lui qu'il n'avait jamais permis à personne de voir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as regardé dans les yeux si longtemps, dans la chambre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fixais ? » déglutit le plus jeune.

Draco lui releva le menton à son tour, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il était content qu'Al sorte enfin de son mutisme.

« Je pensais à ton père. »

Ce devait être la mauvaise réponse car les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent et Al repoussa la main du blond, rageur.

« Mes yeux te font penser à lui ? Tu n'as qu'à aller directement le voir, s'il te manque tant ! » cria-t-il, répugné.

« Je me disais combien ils étaient différents. », avoua péniblement Draco, se demandant pourquoi Albus réagissait si violemment, se demandant pourquoi il avait cette impression bizarre dans sa poitrine.

Qu'ils allaient trop loin dans les explications. Que c'était malsain.

Toutefois, le plus jeune se calma à ces mots et c'est tout ce qui compta à cet instant.

« Verts, mais pourtant les tiens sont bien plus clairs. Il y a des petites tâches de marron qui rappellent tes tâches de rousseur. Et tu n'es pas myope, tes yeux sont moins flous... Ca m'a fait bizarre d'être regardé avec autant de... Franchise. Ils ont dû déstabiliser la moitié des gars de Poudlard… », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

Albus, qui avait senti son cœur s'emballer, ne put s'empêcher de rire à travers ses pleurs, heureux.

« Même pas le quart sont gays, alors... »

« Je suis certain que tu déstabiliserais même un hétéro. »

Se forçant à ne pas rougir sous le compliment, Al le prit sur le ton de la taquinerie.

« Toi aussi... Malgré ton vieil âge ! »

« Je ne suis pas _vieux_, minus ! » s'indigna Draco. « Bon... On reporte notre leçon à demain, tu vas rentrer chez toi et te reposer. Ca ne te va pas de jouer les Poufsouffle. »

Vexé, Albus lui tira la langue et se leva, prêt à partir. C'était mieux ainsi, même s'il aurait donné cher pour ne pas rentrer chez lui... Il avait vraiment dérapé, ce soir. Il avait failli lui dire qu'il l'aimait et il avait_ pleuré_ devant lui...

Bon sang, il ne devait pas rester une seconde de plus ici. C'était trop la honte. Draco Malfoy devait le voir comme une tapette pleurnicheuse, maintenant.

« Hey, Al ! » le héla une dernière fois le blond.

_« Il m'a appelé Al... Il m'a appelé Al ! »_

« Content que tu aies retrouvé le sourire. A demain ? »

« Oui, à demain. », souffla-t-il sans se retourner.

**~ DM / ASP ~**

Dans sa chambre, Albus s'ébouriffait nerveusement les cheveux, tendu. Il avait déjà fait de nombreux allers-retours sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait et l'absence de son journal commençait à gravement l'inquiéter.

Pas qu'il ait un contenu très compromettant – après tout il était un Serpentard et tenir un journal intime bourré de déclarations niaises n'allait pas vraiment de pair. Mais il y confiait ses états d'âme, généralement assez sombres, ainsi que son amertume. Il ne voulait pas qu'un membre de sa famille tombe dessus.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Le plus jeune se retourna brusquement. Son père se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte, tenant _son_ journal dans la main.

Albus lui jeta un regard glacial. Comment Harry avait-il osé fouiller dans ses affaires ? Et son maigre sort de protection n'avait certainement pas servi à grand chose face aux pouvoirs magiques démesurés du Survivant. Il pria un instant pour que son père n'ait pas _tout_ lu.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir eu recours à un tel moyen. », murmura ce dernier. « Mais la communication n'a jamais été notre fort, à tous les deux. Alors je me suis dit... »

« Tu t'es dit que ça te permettrait de mieux me connaître, _papa_ ? » siffla t-il en Fourchelang.

Albus était le seul à avoir hérité de cette capacité à parler aux serpents et il haïssait cette langue horrible. Il ne l'utilisait que contre son père, pour lui cracher sa haine.

« Il fallait s'y prendre avant, désolé. »

« Bien. »

_Bien ? _Albus fut stupéfait du calme de son père. Comment l'impulsif Harry Potter pouvait répondre une telle chose alors qu'il venait de l'envoyer balader ? Avec James, Harry avait souvent perdu son sang-froid quand ils se disputaient.

Mais avec lui... Avec lui, Harry semblait complètement accablé. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs tranquillement assis sur le lit, ignorant le regard éberlué du plus jeune. Il le vit déposer précautionneusement ses lunettes sur le bureau et enfouir son visage dans ses mains, comme lorsqu'il portait encore le sort du monde sur ses épaules.

L'aîné inspira profondément.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Al ? », souffla-t-il enfin, d'une voix éteinte et triste.

Albus écarquilla les yeux. La souffrance d'Harry était palpable et il avait l'étrange envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le réconforter. Parce que malgré toute sa rancœur, Al était encore un garçon qui avait besoin de son père.

Le plus jeune s'appuya sur le bureau derrière lui, comme pour s'accrocher à quelque chose. Parce qu'il allait encore y laisser des plumes...

« Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un bon père... C'est même le contraire. Mais j'ai essayé, si tu savais... Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé. Je t'aime Al, tu es mon fils, et je t'aime aussi fort que James et Lily. »

Les doigts d'Albus s'écrasèrent avec force sur le rebord du bureau tandis qu'il sentait une boule remonter dans sa gorge. L'envie de pleurer. D'évacuer toute cette mer de tristesse qu'il contenait en son coeur depuis des années. Al tenta de se calmer, ça ne lui allait vraiment pas de parler avec la voix tremblante et ça ne servait également à rien de s'énerver.

_« Je t'aime Al, tu es mon fils. »_

« Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé que tu me dises ces mots... », murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux, pour ne pas affronter les émeraudes de son père. « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants et je n'envisage pas une vie sans toi. Et si on ne se parle pas... Le pire risque d'arriver. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert les yeux plus tôt, alors ? »

La voix avait claqué, sèche. Pleine de reproches. Albus se mordit la lèvre.

« Ce... Ce n'était pas facile pour moi, tu sais ? », chuchota Harry, décontenancé.

« Et pour moi, crois-tu que ça l'était ? J'avais besoin d'un père, je n'étais qu'un gamin ! Et tu n'as jamais répondu présent ! Même la fois où tu m'as vu pleurer dans les escaliers, tu te souviens, hein ? »

Le plus âgé grimaça. Oui, il se rappelait très bien cette scène, lorsqu'Al n'avait que cinq ans. C'était un soir de dispute avec Ginny, comme tous les couples en ont. Un soir d'orage. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de la pluie, le bruit déchirant du tonnerre, le vent frappant contre les vitres...

« Tu m'as regardé dédaigneusement parce que j'étais sur ton chemin. J'étais effrayé à cause de toi et maman, ainsi que l'orage. J'aurais pu tomber dans les escaliers que ça t'aurait été égal ! Même maman m'a ordonné d'aller me coucher froidement. Et alors même qu'un gosse de cinq ans s'étouffait dans ses propres sanglots, tu allais soulager ta peine auprès de James, et maman berçait Lily. Jamais je n'ai eu l'impression d'être aussi transparent de toute ma vie... J'ai passé _la nuit_ dans les escaliers... J'avais _cinq ans_, Harry... »

« Je suis tellement désolé... », souffla-t-il.

« Oh non, tu ne l'es pas,_ papa._ », jeta Albus froidement. « On ne se met pas à regretter quelque chose des années après, quand tout est fichu. Pas quand son propre fils vous a tourné le dos depuis belle lurette. »

« Bordel, Al', mes années d'après guerre ont été un vrai cauchemar pour moi et excuse-moi d'avoir essayé d'aller mieux, de sortir de ma dépression. Excuse-moi que mes coups de cafard aient bercé ton enfance ! »

« Guérir au dépend des autres ? Sortir de sa dépression, grâce à des personnes honnêtes, et comment les remercie-tu ? En les abandonnant. En les plongeant dans la dépression à leur tour. »

« Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Draco et moi ne te regarde pas Albus. », grimaça Harry. « C'est personnel. »

« Parce que notre conversation ne l'est pas, peut-être ? », railla le plus jeune. « Je voulais juste te montrer à quel point tu avais été égoïste avec lui. »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il se soit plaint... »

Harry semblait indigné par l'attitude de son ancien amant et son fils se dépêcha de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« Il n'a rien fait. J'ai juste tiré mes propres conclusions. Et si tu doutes autant de lui même après toutes ces années, je me demande comment il a bien pu rester avec toi. Tu devrais avoir honte. Il mérite bien plus de respect que tu ne lui en as jamais donné ! »

Plein de rancœur, Albus lui avait jeté un regard dédaigneux, sans se rendre compte combien il était transparent à cet instant.

Toute sa peine pour Draco remontait à la surface... La façon dont Harry l'avait traité lui faisait mal ; bien plus que ce qu'il avait lui-même subi en étant un enfant oublié.

« Pourquoi le défends-tu, Al ? », murmura le Survivant, mortellement sérieux. « Depuis le début... »

« Il est clair que l'enfant parfait dans une famille parfaite aurait pris la défense de son papa adoré. Il se trouve que j'avais dix ans lorsque ma famille s'est déchirée en deux. Dix ans et encore toute ma naïve innocence lorsque j'ai compris que mon père trompait ma mère_ avec un homme... _N'as-tu pas pensé une seule seconde que cet adultère m'avait choqué, que dis-je, bouleversé ? »

« Je... Je ne savais pas… », bégaya Harry.

D'un geste fébrile, il enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Il avait l'envie soudaine de pleurer. Cette discussion était douloureuse, comme une lame aiguisée qui déchiquetait chaque souvenir heureux, chaque semblant de bonheur.

Le plus jeune de son côté n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, prodigieusement agacé.

« Évidemment que tu l'ignorais. Les parents sont tous pareils. Ce n'est qu'après avoir récolté la tempête qu'ils prennent conscience du mal qu'ils ont semé. Et ils se mettent à chialer. C'est d'un pathétique. Tu veux un mouchoir, _papa _? »

« Arrête de le siffler en Fourchelang ! »

Albus esquissa un sourire mesquin, préférant regarder avec intérêt ses ongles, se fichant pas mal des ordres de son père.

« Pour répondre à ta question, », reprit-il sèchement. « Je le défends parce que je ne suis pas comme mon frère et ma soeur. Je n'ai pas pensé que cet homme avait volé mon cher père adoré et qu'il détruisait notre famille. Je ne l'ai pas jugé parce qu'il portait le nom de Malfoy. Au contraire, c'est toi que j'ai haï. C'est toi qui as trompé maman et Draco ne t'a pas mis le couteau sous la gorge, que je sache. Alors l'innocent Harry Potter qu'on a détourné du droit chemin, il faut aller raconter ça à d'autres. »

Face à lui, Harry restait sans voix. Écrasé par toute cette haine ; écrasé par ces remords, cette souffrance. A cet instant, il se sentait comme le plus beau salaud du monde... Le rouquin visait si juste.

Al regardait son père se décomposer avec un plaisir malsain. Il voulait tellement lui renvoyer sa douleur... Autrefois, gamin, il serait monté sur les genoux de son papa et aurait séché ses larmes. Pourtant, c'était une époque si lointaine qu'il lui semblait l'avoir rêvée...

« J'ai toujours été de son côté… », murmura-t-il la voix étranglée par l'émotion, « Parce que la première fois qu'il m'a vu, il a été le seul à dire que je ne te ressemblais pas. Et ça m'a tellement touché... Les autres ne voient en moi qu'une copie conforme d'Harry Potter. Je ne suis qu'une petite ombre, un prénom qui n'aura pas d'importance. Lui, il n'a pas dit comme tous les autres : _celui-la, c'est toi tout craché. _Draco ne s'est pas détourné de moi juste parce qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à connaître un mini clone Potter. »

Une boule dans la gorge, le jeune Serpentard s'efforçait de contenir ses larmes, car il avait la désagréable sensation d'être un robinet ouvert duquel sa détresse coulait à flot...

« Et moi.._. Moi_, je ne voulais pas être transparent. Je voulais hurler que j'existais, hurler qu'on m'aime, qu'on me regarde. Être né au milieu, ce n'est jamais la bonne place... Moi, je ne voulais pas te ressembler, je ne voulais pas tromper ma future femme et détruire ma famille. », souffla-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Quelque part, Albus avait conscience de la cruauté de ses mots. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute d'Harry s'il était tombé amoureux de Draco... Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son père avait voulu être heureux...

Il ferma les yeux, les joues salies de sanglots. Il voulait se retrancher dans un monde à lui. Différent du monde où un garçon de cinq ans s'était mis à grandir vite, trop vite.

Il entendit le lit grincer, puis des pas raisonnèrent sur le parquet. Al se sentit aussitôt enserré par des bras musclés, les bras de son père. Il enfouit ses boucles rousses dedans, tandis que Harry chuchotait :

« Oh Merlin, Al. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas crié plus tôt ? Pourquoi t'es-tu caché derrières ces silences ? Regarde dans l'état que tu te mets, après... »

Le plus jeune continua à sangloter dans son cou. Des flashes se succédaient devant se yeux verts, des souvenirs, des pensées... Il se revoyait à onze ans baisser les yeux, gêné, devant cet homme blond distingué et incroyablement beau. Cet homme si gentil que son père lui présentait.

Il se rappelait son coup de coeur d'adolescent, si innocent au début. De l'admiration. De la fascination.

Il se rappela combien cela avait été agréable d'être le centre d'attention de quelqu'un. Draco souriait toujours en le voyant, Draco prenait toujours des nouvelles de la maison des Serpentard. Et quand il avait découvert ses préférences pour les garçons, son père qui aurait dû l'aider n'avait rien compris.

C'était le blond qui lui avait tout expliqué en matière de sexe homosexuel. Il l'avait aidé, comme une sorte de mentor.

La seule personne importante dans sa vie.

C'était à cause de toute sa famille s'il était tombé amoureux de Draco... Parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas aimé comme le blond. Et maintenant, à cause d'eux, il vivait un amour non réciproque qui le détruisait à petit feu. Un amour si puissant parfois qu'il lui faisait peur.

« Papa... Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? »

La poigne d'Harry se resserra inconsciemment autour de son fils. Il n'aimait pas cette question... Il n'aimait pas la voix d'Al. Désespérée et effrayée.

« Ma vie est avec ta mère, maintenant. Ne t'en fais plus. », répondit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, dans un geste de réconfort.

« Alors tu ne l'aimes plus ? »

_« Alors j'ai le droit d'être avec lui ? », _songea-t-il pour lui-même.

« Si, je suis attaché à lui ; mais il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous. », expliqua patiemment son père.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de leur respiration irrégulière.

« Papa... », déglutit Albus. « Est-ce que c'est malsain d'aimer un homme... Plus âgé ? »

_« Est-ce que c'est malsain de te ressembler au point de désirer le même amant ? »_

De nouveau, le silence reprit sa place. Harry n'avait pu que déposer un doux baiser sur le crâne du plus jeune, espérant que les gestes parlent bien plus que les mots.

A cet instant, il était de toute façon bien trop perdu pour pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

**~ DM / ASP ~**

Au début du mois de mars, Draco décida d'accompagner Albus à une de ses courses de moto. Il avait ouï dire que c'était un spectacle surprenant à voir, d'autant plus lorsqu'elles étaient dangereuses et illégales. Tous les coups étaient permis, et Draco adorait la ruse. Il n'était pas un serpent pour rien.

Le blond était fasciné par cet engin moldu, plus particulièrement par celui du jeune Potter, qu'il trouvait magnifique, noir bordé d'éclairs verts et argentés.

Il se serait mordu la langue plutôt que de le reconnaître, mais le rouquin avait la classe en moto.

Et puis... Draco aimait voir les yeux du plus jeune briller de cette lueur euphorique après chaque course, et il mourrait d'envie de le voir concourir.

Le début de la course commença rudement pour le Serpentard. Il était beaucoup trop stressé par les yeux bleus qu'il devinait posés sur lui, quelque part dans la foule... Heureusement, il réussit à se ressaisir et se donna corps et âme dans cette course.

Ce soir-là, Al se sentit plus heureux que jamais. Ce n'était pas sa première victoire, et ce n'était pas non plus l'argent qu'il avait ramassé qui le mettait dans cet état ; mais plutôt le regard fier que Draco Malfoy posait sur lui.

« Pour un demi-Weasley, c'était plutôt pas mal. »

Le jeune homme, qui sortait de son vestiaire, adressa un grand sourire à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier s'était adossé à la porte et Albus admira une fois de plus son allure impeccable : pantalon en lin blanc, chemise noire recouverte d'un manteau assorti très classe.

Il eut soudain honte de son jean usé et du cadre de ses courses : un endroit boueux et paumé en pleine campagne.

« Je prends ça pour un compliment. », rit-il en se dirigeant vers sa bécane.

Il se pencha et nettoya grâce à quelques sorts les traces de boue sur les pneus, inconscient du regard gris posé sur lui.

Draco avait remarqué qu'Al n'était pas désagréable à regarder... D'ailleurs, ses yeux n'avaient pu s'empêcher de glisser plusieurs fois vers la combinaison en cuir du Serpentard. Il s'était dit que c'était l'habit.

Sauf qu'à présent, Al ne portait qu'un jean et pourtant ses fesses attiraient inévitablement son regard. Draco se demanda brièvement s'il était aussi étroit que les hommes qu'il avait jadis possédés...

Le plus âgé se mordit la lèvre. Son long célibat commençait sérieusement à lui griller ses derniers neurones valides.

« C'en est un. », dit-il enfin, se ressaisissant. « Mais ne t'y habitues pas trop, le minus. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es un Malfoy après tout. », railla Albus, le provocant délibérément.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Draco avait haussé un sourcil, et Al enjamba sa moto, faisant vrombir le moteur.

« Est-ce que ton intelligence diminuerait avec l'âge ? », taquina-t-il, souriant de plus belle.

Le blond le traitait toujours de « môme » alors il n'allait pas laisser filer l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille. Le plus âgé ouvrit la bouche, indigné. Al se fit la réflexion que le grand Draco Malfoy ressemblait à un gamin faisant un caprice et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Allez, arrête de bouder, Draco. Je te raccompagne ? »

« Je préfère partir comme je suis venu, en transplanant... »

« D'accord. », murmura Albus, déçu.

Il commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre toujours que Draco fasse un pas vers lui, qu'il le voit comme un amant, comme une personne qu'il pourrait aimer. Il était temps de se résigner.

« Attends ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix éraillée par l'angoisse lui appartenait-elle ? Pourquoi voulait-il le retenir à tout prix ? Il se sentit brusquement stupide de n'avoir rien à dire. Al s'était retourné et le fixait, dans l'expectative.

« Je n'en ai jamais fait... Mais j'aimerais bien essayer. », souffla-t-il enfin.

« Grimpe, alors. », murmura faiblement Albus. « Assieds-toi juste derrière, et mets tes mains autour de ma taille. »

Draco s'exécuta, se serrant un maximum contre le corps du Serpentard. Ce dernier nota qu'il se cramponnait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

« On a peur, Malfoy ? »

« Non... J'ai confiance en toi. »

La voix rauque et chaude tout près de son oreille acheva Albus, qui sentit son cœur battre si fort qu'il raisonna dans ses tempes.Comment pouvait-il cesser de l'aimer si Draco lui disait de telles choses ? Il ferma les yeux, essayant vainement de calmer son trouble.

Ils roulèrent pendant une bonne heure, s'enfonçant dans une épaisse forêt, s'emmurant dans un silence reposant. Draco aurait de toute façon été incapable de tenir la conversation, il était trop perturbé pour ça...

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait retiré ses gants, avide de sentir la peau nue du Serpentard sous ses doigts... Il avait remarqué que le vent soulevait légèrement la chemise de ce dernier et il n'avait pu résister à l'idée de toucher son ventre.

Mais il fallait bien qu'il s'accroche, non ? _« La belle excuse... »_

Cette nuit-là, il le désira si fort qu'il dut reculer ses hanches, de peur qu'Al ne sente une bosse incongrue dans son dos. Draco se sentit soudainement honteux des réactions de son corps.

Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de le retenir, une fois de plus.

Albus s'était retenu de crier de joie lorsque le blond lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui.

« Comme au bon vieux temps. », avait-il ajouté en grimaçant, parce que Albus et Scorpius lui avaient donné pas mal de fil à retordre. « Et tu prendras un bain, avant. », avait-il ajouté en reniflant de dégoût, comme si les vêtements tâchés de Al étaient une injure chez les Malfoy.

_« Pourtant il s'est serré contre moi... Et il se fichait pas mal que ses beaux vêtements soient salis... »_

Al eut envie de sauter au plafond ; cependant il se retint – cela ferait peut-être trop suspect... - et suivit docilement son aîné jusqu'à la salle de bains, qui jouxtait la chambre de Draco.

Ce dernier lui donna un peignoir et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Al vit ses yeux bleus se détourner de lui, gênés.

« Tu n'as qu'à enlever ton linge sale, j'irai le mettre à laver. Enfile ça en attendant. »

Al fut plus que désorienté par l'attitude du blond... Il allait décidément de surprise en surprise. Pourquoi faisait-il semblant de s'affairer auprès du bain alors qu'il lui avait fallu deux secondes pour faire couler l'eau ?

Depuis tout à l'heure, il sentait une brèche s'ouvrir, l'impression que, _peut-être_...

Peut-être Draco voulait le voir nu. Il était gay, après tout, et si Al se déshabillait, le blond cèderait, qui savait...

Les mains du rouquin tremblèrent à mesure qu'il détachait les boutons de sa chemise.

Il avait peur de l'œil critique du bel homme blond... Ce dernier lui avait toujours semblé si parfait... De longues jambes fuselées, des fesses à en damner un saint, un torse qu'on devinait musclé sous ses pulls...

Toutefois, il n'eut plus à avoir peur d'un quelconque jugement, parce que Draco ne le regardait pas. A cette pensée, il serra les dents. Il avait une fois de plus été si stupide d'espérer.

Résigné et abattu moralement, il enfila mollement le peignoir... Avant qu'une main ne lui caresse la joue, provoquant un sursaut chez le plus jeune.

« Tu as une... Eraflure sur la joue… », murmura le blond en l'effleurant avec son pouce.

Dans la pièce délicieusement chaude, vaporeuse, deux souffles se suspendirent.

Les paumes de Draco toujours ancrées sur les joues chaudes et purpurines d'Albus, ils se regardèrent longuement, tétanisés. Puis Draco pencha légèrement la tête, et ses mèches presque blanches encadrèrent gracieusement le visage du plus jeune...

Le souffle de ce dernier devint saccadé et, sans plus réfléchir, il posa ses propres mains sur celles du blond et entrelaça ses doigts minces à ceux longs et fins de son amour.

« Al... », exhala Draco dans un soupir empli de désir et de panique.

Sa bouche s'approchait beaucoup trop dangereusement d'un territoire interdit. Qu'il ne devait pas explorer...

« Al… », murmura-t-il plus fermement, alors que les yeux verts se retranchaient dans un monde obscur, un goût de plénitude au bord des lèvres.

_« Laisse-moi t'embrasser... »_

Alors Draco posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Albus. Avec timidité. Puis vinrent le désespoir, la passion et il ne contrôla plus rien... Une vague de désir lui enflamma les reins et leurs langues s'unirent, comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils en avaient envie, des années qu'ils se retenaient.

Ils gémirent sans retenue, éperdus. C'était si bon. Beaucoup trop. Et cela eut le mérite de faire revenir Draco à la réalité. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Al le repousse d'une seconde à l'autre, le traitant de pervers... Bon sang, il aurait pu être son père !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Merde, Albus le _voulait_.

Ils étaient _tous les deux _dans cette histoire et il savait déjà que si Al ne l'arrêtait pas, lui n'en aurait pas la force...

Affolé, il claqua la porte derrière lui, appuyant son front contre le chambranle, la respiration haletante.

Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues, parce qu'il se remémorait la difficulté de vivre un amour impossible. Maintenant qu'il avait tourné la page avec Harry, il ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau.

De son côté, Albus croyait que son cœur allait se déchirer en deux. Pourquoi était-il parti avec ce regard horrifié ? Il était clair que goûter à sa chair l'avait dégoûté...

Peut-être avait-il eu un vieux relent d'amour à ce moment-là, imaginant Harry à la place du fils... Une bile de dégoût prit immédiatement place dans sa gorge et il eut l'horrible envie de vomir.

Le Serpentard siffla quelques insultes bien corsées en Fourchelang, traitant Draco de tous les noms. Il était tellement furieux qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du retour de l'objet de ses pensées...

« Al ! », s'exclama le blond pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Surpris, Al eut juste le temps de se taire qu'une bouche possessive s'emparait de la sienne. Elle était plus violente, moins maladroite. Comme leur étreinte.

« Pardonne-moi... », susurra Draco d'une voix rauque. « Pardonne-moi… », répéta-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Albus hocha la tête, pantelant.

Il pouvait tout lui pardonner. Tout donner.

Il observa d'un œil vitreux l'ancien Serpentard se dévêtir avec frénésie. Bientôt Draco se retrouva nu face à lui, l'écrasant de sa beauté masculine, de ses formes si viriles, de ce sexe qui pointait vers lui, _pour_ _lui_...

Face à cette image, le plus jeune sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'une main pâle dénouait l'attache de son peignoir, faisant glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules, avant de couler sans bruit sur le tapis.

Les yeux gris l'examinèrent longtemps, passant en revue chaque courbe de son corps, chaque petite tâche de rousseur. Al s'empourpra, anxieux. Mais Draco l'embrassa avidement, et ses lèvres chuchotèrent à même sa bouche qu'il était magnifique.

Ce fut alors dans un état second qu'il se laissa entraîner dans le bain.

Draco s'assit juste sous ses yeux, appuyant nonchalamment son dos contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il allongea un peu ses jambes, les genoux légèrement repliés.

« Viens. », chuchota-t-il sans le lâcher des yeux. Et Albus s'avança fébrilement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds se trouvent de part et d'autre des jambes du blond.

La main de Draco flatta délicatement son mollet... Comme un appel, comme une supplique... Alors Al s'agenouilla. Ses fesses se suspendant juste au dessus des cuisses blanches.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Draco et ils s'embrassèrent, tremblants.

Albus sentit les mains du blond enserrer ses fesses, les pétrir fermement. Son souffle se fit erratique. Il en voulait tellement plus...

Et alors qu'un doigt tentait de glisser en lui, Al l'enserra d'une de ses mains, l'empêchant d'entrer.

A la place, il le dirigea vers le sexe dressé qui l'attendait, et supplia : « Laisse-moi m'asseoir... ».

La voix si érotique d'Al brisa tout le self-contrôle de l'ancien Serpentard. Ce dernier l'agrippa d'une main par les hanches et se servit de l'autre pour diriger son sexe tremblant dans l'anneau de chair si étroit...

Lorsqu'il le pénétra, il eut l'impression de violer quelque chose de pur et cela lui fit bien plus mal que le plaisir d'enfin le posséder. Al gémissait dans ses mèches blondes, l'embrassait, lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait, depuis toujours. Rien que lui, dans sa vie...

Les bras de Draco l'étreignirent puissamment et le nez aquilin s'imprégna de l'odeur d'Al tandis que ce dernier accélérait le rythme au dessus de lui, faisant naître des petites vagues d'eau qui clapotèrent sur les rebords du bassin.

Et si son corps mourrait de plaisir, Draco réalisa que son cœur, lui, faisait un blocage.

Il aurait tellement voulu que les choses soient plus simples...

**~ DM / ASP ~**

Il y avait de la tendresse…

Des draps froissés, des secrets murmurés sur l'oreiller, des gémissements étouffés…

De la maladresse, dans certains gestes. Dans certaines paroles. Parce que Draco était un homme et Albus pas vraiment, du moins pas encore, même s'il le devenait chaque jour un peu plus.

Il y avait de la paix. Le sentiment d'être protégé de tout, enfermé dans un cocon de bonheur, une bulle qu'un doigt aurait suffi à éclater. Et plus que tout… De l'amour.

_« Draco »_

Ce prénom semblait sacré, tant il était murmuré par la bouche d'Al, d'une façon qui emballait toujours un peu plus le cœur du blond. Ce prénom brillait partout dans les yeux verts. Draco se demandait comment Albus faisait pour le mettre dans un tel état…

Il était toujours paumé. Un mois à tout accepter, un mois à recevoir, un mois de timidité, un mois de fougue. Depuis Harry, personne n'avait ravivé un tel brasier dans ses entrailles… Et pourtant, la passion n'était pas la même.

Plus lente, elle l'effeuillait délicatement, prenant le temps de grignoter son cœur ; comme le jeune instigateur de cette passion le faisait chaque soir entre ses draps. Il n'y avait jamais de brusquerie, juste un profond abandon.

Albus lui donnait sa vie, sa jeunesse, son cœur, son corps. Et Draco retenait toujours une boule au fond de sa gorge lorsque ses reins s'enfonçaient désespérément dans ce cadeau gémissant.

Dans ces moments, il l'écrasait de tout son poids… Il l'écrasait avec ses conneries, avec ses incertitudes. Avec ses non-dits. Car le sexe ne disait pas tout. Le sexe les perdait…

Draco tombait amoureux. Mais il ne voulait pas…

C'était malsain. Pas Albus, pas le fils d'Harry. Al haïssait qu'on les compare… Et même s'il n'aimait plus le Survivant, Al garderait probablement toujours cette peur qu'il pense à Harry...

Et puis, il connaissait ses propres failles, sa lâcheté. Combien il pouvait être sombre, par moments. Albus l'imaginait parfait mais il se trompait lourdement. Toutefois, l'admiration du plus jeune lui mettait du baume au cœur…

C'était comme si Al réparait un vieux vase brisé. Se sentir si désiré dans les yeux verts lui donnait l'impression d'être aimé pour deux. Et dans ces moments-là, son âge, la perte d'Astoria, d'Harry, sa culpabilité… Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Parce qu'Al lui faisait tout oublier. Jusqu'à en perdre complètement l'esprit.

**~ DM / ASP ~**

Scorpius Malfoy soupira, toute bonne humeur définitivement envolée.

La mère d'Albus se tenait devant le grillage de l'immense manoir Malfoy, belle et fière malgré sa folie furieuse.

« Pour des aristocrates, vous avez des manières peu appropriées d'accueillir vos ôtes ! », cracha l'ancienne Ginny Weasley. « Laisse-moi entrer, Scorpius, je sais que mon fils est ici. »

« Je ne vous permets pas d'être aussi familière avec moi, Madame Potter. », répliqua posément le jeune blond, ne se sentant pas menacé pour un sou. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes de vingt ans mon aînée que cela vous donne le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Et maintenant, rebroussez chemin, s'il vous plait, Al ne souhaite pas vous voir. »

« Comment oses-tu ! », s'indigna la rousse. Cependant, malgré sa colère, Scorpius perçut beaucoup de peine dans ces yeux, dans cette voix tremblotante.

« Je n'invente rien… », murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. « Il préfère se terrer toute sa vie dans notre manoir plutôt que de vivre sous votre toit, côtoyant quotidiennement vos silences lourds de reproches. Il souhaite que vous acceptiez sa relation avec mon père. »

« Mais… Mais enfin ! Comment une mère pourrait-elle accepter ça ? C'est mon bébé, il est encore innocent, et ton père… »

Sa tolérance ayant des limites, Scorpius la toisa de haut.

« Mon père n'est pas un violeur, ou un vieux vicieux. Il l'aime, quoique vous puissiez en penser. Et votre bébé, comme vous le dites si bien, est largement majeur et a perdu son innocence il y a fort longtemps. Par la faute de _votre_ famille. Alors je vous interdis d'accuser la mienne. »

Ginny serra les dents et passa une main nerveuse dans sa longue chevelure. Elle ressemblait à une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser.

« Je sais bien que nous n'avons pas été parfaits avec lui et qu'il nous en veut. Toutefois, nous sommes prêts à faire des efforts… Scorpius, je t'en prie, je veux juste le revoir… »

La jeune maman semblait au bord des larmes et le blond eut pitié d'elle. Il devait être difficile de réaliser ses erreurs bien après coup, et de tenter de les réparer sans y parvenir.

Si Ginny était prête à tout pour embrasser de nouveau son fils, il n'était pas certain qu'il en soit de même pour les autres.

« Son frère, James, a failli lui cracher dessus lorsqu'il a su pour sa relation avec mon père. Croyez-vous qu'Albus ait envie de retourner auprès de cette famille où les serpents sont honnis ? »

« Je n'approuve pas son attitude, mais il a toujours été si impulsif… »

« Vous lui cherchez des excuses, Madame Potter. Et Albus ? Quelle est son excuse pour que vous lui pardonniez cet 'écart de conduite' ? Ah, peut-être qu'il couche avec des hommes parce qu'il a toujours été le plus rêveur, le plus _différent_ des trois… Peut-être qu'il a une case en moi, et que ça lui passera, cette connerie d'homosexualité. Ça lui passera si vous lui donnez beaucoup d'amour, c'est cela ? »

Face au ton moqueur de l'ami de son fils, Ginny sentit une bouffée de honte et d'humiliation enflammer ses joues. Le jeune blond était beaucoup trop perspicace à son goût et il se mêlait de choses ne le regardaient pas…

« James a seulement été dégoûté par Draco Malfoy. », reprit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. « C'est un homme que j'ai toujours détesté depuis gamine et il m'a volé mon mari une fois ! Crois-tu que je vais le laisser voler mon fils, cette fois-ci ? Ce type n'est qu'une vermine. Il s'attaque à un homme marié, puis un jeune garçon… Qui choisira-t-il la prochaine fois ? » Ginny fronça son petit nez de dégoût. « Peut-être James, qui sait. Malfoy a l'air de bien aimer les Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il est au juste, une pute de luxe abonnée à ma famille ? Je devrais peut-être surveiller mes jupons, puisqu'il a le vice supplémentaire d'être bisexuel ! »

Elle était allée trop loin et elle se savait… Scorpius serra les poings, afin de ne pas la frapper. Ça le démangeait. Alors, avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, il la paralysa de sa voix froide et de son regard polaire :

« Étant moi-même hétéro, je peux vous garantir que jamais je n'en voudrais à vos jupons, Madame Potter. Comment désirer une mère défraîchie, si peu désirable pour son mari qu'il la trompe au milieu de leur mariage ? Comment désirer une mère qui a tellement peur de la solitude et du temps qui passe qu'elle tente de garder égoïstement ses enfants auprès d'elle ? Personnellement, je vous trouve vraiment pathétique. Et sachez que si vous n'étiez pas une femme, et que je n'éprouvais pas un tant soi peu de respect à votre égard pour avoir mis au monde un garçon si merveilleux qu'Al, je vous aurais déjà mis mon poing dans la figure. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune blond se détourna fièrement et referma les grilles derrière lui. Son père était adossé tout près, caché derrière un arbre, et Scorpius sursauta.

« Merci. », chuchota faiblement Draco, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres. « J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, tu sais ? »

Scorpius se sentit ému au-delà des mots ; cela faisait longtemps que son père ne lui avait plus exprimé son affection.

A vrai dire, le plus jeune l'avait toujours connu un peu dépressif. Astoria, sa mère, était morte en couche et son amour fusionnel avec Harry avait fini dans les roses. Draco n'avait jamais trop eu la tête aux débordements d'affection, mais Scorpius se savait aimé et il s'était toujours donné un caractère joyeux et excentrique afin de lui redonner le sourire. Une apparence, une fois de plus.

Cependant, la joie ne dura qu'un court instant. Draco s'en alla, la mine sombre.

Scorpius, dégoûté pour lui, ne put que bredouiller un faible : « Papa… ». Mais cet appel, comme son impact, disparut avec la tombée de la nuit.

**~ DM / ASP ~**

Dans le salon du manoir, plongé dans la pénombre, Draco s'était endormi sur le canapé, épuisé par sa journée.

Il avait été pris comme Professeur de DCFM à Poudlard et se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il dût endurer les moqueries de la classe des septièmes années de Gryffondor, avec à leur tête, bien sûr, la jeune Lily Luna Potter. Cette dernière laissait sous entendre à tout le monde de faire attention, parce que M. Malfoy aimait _un peu trop_ ses élèves mineurs.

L'ancien Serpentard commençait à être fatigué de devoir racheter son nom, sa réputation. Il avait l'impression de ne passer sa vie qu'à ça. Il fut réveillé dans son sommeil par des baisers tendres donnés sur sa nuque, sa clavicule...

Il grogna et se tourna sur le dos, pour découvrir son amant penché au dessus de lui, assis sur le rebord du canapé. Ce dernier l'embrassa et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise mais la main autoritaire de Draco l'arrêta.

« Pas ce soir. », soupira-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », s'enquit Albus, inquiet.

« Je suis juste crevé. Laisse-moi dormir. »

« Tu te fais déjà vieux avant l'heure ? », ricana-t-il, une moue taquine sur les lèvres.

Draco lui lança une œillade noire. « J'ai pas envie, c'est tout. Fiche-moi la paix et va satisfaire tes hormones d'ado en chaleur ailleurs si tu n'es pas content. »

« Pardon ? », s'étrangla Albus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco lui avait dit _ça_. « Peut-être que je devrais aller voir ailleurs, comme tu dis ! Comme ça tu seras jaloux et tu te rendras compte que tu fais n'importe quoi en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça fait au moins une semaine qu'on a rien fait... »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu me fais cette crise ? » Draco serra les dents. « Je croyais que tu m'aimais, que le sexe n'était pas le plus important. »

« Bien sûr que non ! », cria le plus jeune, révolté. « C'est juste que je trouve ça... Bizarre. J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ? »

Avisant l'expression blessée et angoissée du Serpentard, le blond eut envie de se donner des gifles.

« C'est pas toi, Al... », murmura-t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains. « Ça ne vient pas de toi. C'est... C'est moi. »

Son amant le fixait de ses yeux verts que Draco adorait mais, à cet instant, il les détestait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils le mettent à nu. Il avait si peur.

« Je... Je crois que tu devrais retourner chez les Potter. Je ne veux pas que tu tournes le dos à ta famille par ma faute, tu comprends, Al ? Je ne mérite pas que tu sacrifies cet amour-là. »

Le rouquin le dévisagea en secouant doucement la tête, une expression de déception non feinte sur le visage.

« Draco », souffla t-il. « Si tu penses ainsi, tu ne garderas jamais de relation saine avec quelqu'un, à force de te sous-estimer. Tu mérites bien plus d'amour qu'eux, à mes yeux. »

« Tu dis ça parce que je suis ta lubie de jeunesse pour l'instant. Quand tu te lasseras dans dix, vingt ans, parce que je commencerais à avoir des cheveux blancs, tu te mordras les doigts parce que tu n'auras plus de famille ! »

Albus se leva brusquement, ses prunelles vertes assombries par la douleur et l'indignation.

« Mais tu es complètement con ma parole ! _Une lubie de jeunesse_ ? Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! Tu n'as pas compris que c'est toi l'homme de ma vie, Draco !? Tu n'as rien compris ! »

Draco n'était pas terrifié, non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs ses mains ne tremblaient pas sous le coup de l'émotion. Il vit Al donner un coup de pied rageur dans un fauteuil, les maudissant, lui et sa « connerie ».

Mais comment pouvait-il expliquer à quelqu'un de si jeune et de si fougueux qu'il ne supportait plus les regards mal placés, la pression sur leur relation ? Qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il était las de justifier ses sentiments ?

Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il était anéanti à l'idée qu'un jour Al le quitte, parce qu'il serait trop vieux, trop fatigué, trop chiant ? Parce qu'il ne tournerait pas le dos indéfiniment aux Potter ?

Après tout, que valait le pauvre nom entaché des Malfoy face au prestige de celui du Survivant ? Rien. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Alors il fallait qu'Al le quitte _maintenant. _Avant qu'ils ne souffrent trop.

« C'est toi qui n'a rien compris… », répondit-il enfin, posant ses yeux gris impassibles dans ceux furieux de son amant.

Draco sentit tous les pores de sa peau se crisper à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire ; il eut envie de vomir sur le tapis - mais il fallait qu'il le fasse.

« Le problème c'est moi, parce que je n'arrive pas à t'aimer, Al. Ne vois-tu pas que l'homme de ma vie c'est... »

« TAIS-TOI! », hurla Albus, les yeux démesurément écarquillés. « Ne le dis pas. » Il inspira et cracha d'une voix hargneuse : « Ne me dis pas que chaque trait de mon visage te rappelle les siens. Que quand tu couches avec moi, c'est à _lui_ que tu penses. Ferme ta gueule, Draco, parce que là, je pourrais commettre un meurtre. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le plus jeune transplana, laissant Draco seul avec ses remords et son cœur brisé.

**~ DM / ASP ~**

Début Mai. Albus essayait de se remettre de cette séparation avec ses armes. Plus de courses suicidaires, plus de jeux avec la mort, plus de méchancetés envers les autres. Surtout envers _lui._

Ses mots étaient toujours amers et mesquins en sa présence... C'était plus fort que lui. Il s'était senti tellement trahi. Comment Draco avait-il pu lui montrer si peu de respect ? Peut-être que sa mère avait raison, peut-être le blond l'avait-il manipulé.

Albus riait jaune à cette pensée. C'était plutôt lui qui l'avait attiré dans ses filets, tentant par tous les moyens de le voir, jusqu'à oser demander à Draco de lui donner des cours en sorts de magie noire. C'était lui qui avait fait les premiers pas impudiques au lit, lui encore qui lui susurrait tant de « je t'aime » aux allures de barreaux d'une prison.

Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences... A dix-neuf ans, il savait ce qu'il voulait et avait tout fait pour l'obtenir. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait un risque pour que Draco soit encore amoureux d'Harry. Pourtant, il l'avait ignoré. Égoïstement.

Néanmoins, pour une fois, il avait désiré ne penser qu'à sa propre personne... Qu'à son bonheur. Était-ce mal ?

Heureusement, Scorpius le soutenait.

« Hey, Al, devine quoi ? Je me suis fait tatouer ! »

Le rouquin descendit de sa moto, et l'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre. Il était toujours mal à l'aise dès qu'il allait chercher le jeune blond au manoir. Trop de souvenirs. Trop de gâchis.

« C'est une note de musique. », dit-il en désignant son poignet où une petite note discrète avait été tatouée à l'encre noir. « Il s'agit du_ La. _En fait, c'est un code secret. »

Il leva l'index en l'air, une expression énigmatique dans ses yeux chocolat. Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'essaie même pas de deviner, ça doit être un truc de fille. »

« T'as fini de me traiter de gonzesse ? », râla le blond, boudeur.

« Mais regarde ton look ! », le taquina-t-il. « Et tes cris extatiques parce que tu t'es fait tatouer, exactement comme les filles lorsqu'elles obtiennent ce qu'elles veulent ! »

Scorpius rit de bon cœur et lui proposa d'entrer boire quelque chose.

« Mon père n'est pas là, tu n'as rien à craindre. », avait-il précisé, percevant l'hésitation de son ami. « Tu n'as qu'à garer ta moto juste derrière, il y a un emplacement pour ça. »

Albus hocha la tête tandis que le jeune blond entrait dans la cuisine. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Draco Malfoy, assis sur la dite balançoire, qui le fixait avec étonnement.

« Al ? »

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, posant une main sur son cœur.

« Par Merlin, Draco, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Draco esquissa un sourire moqueur et susurra : « Trouillard. »

« Peureux toi-même. », rigola Albus. Son rire se coinça cependant dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se rendit compte du regard fiévreux que l'ancien Serpentard posait sur lui.

Il semblait étudier chaque trait de son visage et le plus jeune se sentit gêné... _« Putain, Scorpius, je vais te tuer. Sale traître. »_

« Tu m'as manqué... Atrocement. »

Les battements affolés de son cœur indiquèrent à Albus qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ces douces paroles. Et il réalisa qu'ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était… Merde, c'était trop facile. Le blond ne pouvait pas lui sortir de telles phrases, il en avait perdu le droit.

«_ Je _t'ai manqué ? » Un rire cynique lui échappa. « A quel titre, au juste ? Amant de substitut ? »

« Non. Al, je t'en prie, écoute-moi… »

Le rouquin secoua la tête ; il ne voulait pas le laisser parler. Pas avant qu'il l'ait fait se sentir misérable. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'il s'était senti ce soir-là… En dessous de tout. Et il avait eu tellement mal qu'il s'était demandé s'il arriverait à s'en remettre un jour.

« Toi, écoute moi Draco. Comment as-tu réussi à vivre votre histoire à travers moi ? En dehors du fait que tu ne m'as pas respecté et de la douleur que tu m'as infligée », commença t-il en serrant les poings –mieux valait qu'il ne pense pas à _ça._ « Laisse-moi te dire que je trouve ça minable pour toi de coucher encore avec un fantôme. C'est _fini_ entre vous. _Terminé_ ! Est-ce que tu réalises que tu fais pitié, toi et ton amour aveugle ? »

Ses poings se desserrèrent tandis qu'il posait son regard sur l'herbe fraîche. Ses propres mots lui lacéraient le cœur. Il ne les pensait pas réellement. Al avait juste très mal et voulait taire sa douleur. D'une voix à peine audible, il rajouta :

« Tu te pourris la vie, et la mienne accessoirement… »

Soudain las, Albus s'approcha de la balançoire et prit place sur un siège voisin. Ses mains se serrèrent autour des chaînes et il leva les yeux vers ce ciel bleu, cette journée parfaite. Sauf qu'il y avait des larmes en lui qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Et ça, ça gâchait tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? », souffla t-il après un long moment de silence. « J'ai _très_ envie de revenir, tu sais. Je crois que je pourrais le faire, en fait. Je pourrais t'attendre toute ma vie... » A ces mots, sa vue se brouilla. « Mais... Mais si tu me respectes un tout petit peu, cesse de jouer avec moi, cesse de faire de moi un substitut. Arrête ça. C'est trop douloureux. »

« Alors tu veux dire que si je te le demande... Tu reviendrais ? »

« Oui. », murmura Al faiblement. « Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Et le pire… », ricana-t-il, la voix serrée, « C'est que je ne t'en voudrais même pas de m'utiliser, parce que je t'aime trop. C'est pitoyable. »

_« Oh oui, si pitoyable... »_ Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et se pencha en arrière, avant de donner une petite impulsion pour se balancer lentement.

Draco n'avait jamais été aussi interdit de toute sa vie. Un maelström d'émotions passa dans ses prunelles grises : de la stupéfaction, du soulagement, puis une reconnaissance sans fin.

Harry l'avait quitté pour retourner avec sa femme, parce que, finalement, c'était elle qu'il aimait le plus. Et Al... Il restait avec lui en dépit du fait qu'il aimait soit disant un autre. Draco eut envie de l'embrasser partout, pour le remercier d'être tant aimé.

A la place, il se leva et se plaça devant le jeune Potter, interceptant les chaînes de la balançoire entre ses mains.

Le mouvement d'Al fut coupé et il posa ses yeux verts dans les gris de son amant qui penchait la tête juste au dessus de lui, cachant le soleil, les plongeant dans une douce obscurité protectrice. Les enveloppant dans leur onctueux secret.

Albus regarda avec fascination les douces mèches blondes - aux éclats dorées sous la lumière d'été - retomber délicatement sur son front.

« J'ai menti. » La voix de Draco était toute proche, elle résonnait dans son cœur. Son regard était pénétrant. « J'ai eu peur. Peur de nous deux, de ce que ça impliquait. Retomber amoureux, c'est terrifiant pour un lâche comme moi. J'ai agi puérilement. J'ai menti, Al... »

Le vert se teinta d'incompréhension, et Draco posa doucement son front contre le sien, les obligeant à fermer les yeux, à capter chaque son avec plus d'acuité.

Du bout des lèvres, Draco déposa un chaste baiser sur le nez du rouquin. Il ignorait les battements de cœur anarchiques sous lui, il n'imaginait pas l'état d'Albus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ses mains moites glissaient sur les chaînes, qu'il était stressé comme jamais.

Puis, il frôla son oreille et murmura enfin : « Ce n'est pas ton père que j'aime. C'est toi, Al. »

Il sentit Albus se tendre contre lui, et les secondes lui parurent une éternité, avant que ce dernier ne glisse ses bras autour de sa taille et ne le serre à l'en étouffer. « Moi aussi, je t'aime. », pleurait-il. « Moi aussi. »

« Pardonne-moi… », chuchota Draco en l'embrassant passionnément.

« Je te pardonne tout. Je te donne tout. », répéta fiévreusement Al.

Et ils promirent de se foutre des pères, des fils, des jugements et de l'avenir.

Sous l'ombre de cette balançoire, ils écrivirent un pacte à travers leur baiser. Celui de s'aimer, bien au-delà des apparences.

**~ FIN ~**

**Voilà... Ai-je mérité une review ?**

**J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu. **

**Plein de gros bisous !**


End file.
